


And Then There Were Three

by fields_of_falafel



Series: The Misadventures of the Modern Hams [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Angst, Minor Drug Use, Multi, Polyamory, Trust Issues, a ton of hamilkids, a ton of polyamory whoops my hand slipped, jefferson is a bouncy asshole, lucy is emo, mention of other jefferson kids, naps, some violence but not graphic, tfw u forget to update tags, we're not quite there yet tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of an awkward poet, a witty bookworm and a sarcastic nerd with trust issues somehow or another falling in love (much to the disappointment of their fathers).</p><p>Or</p><p>The ship that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phil and Lucy Share A Dislike For Their English Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've started another au (probably a mistake but i'm going with it) where i'm going to cover some of the unexplored material with the hamilkids and other assorted hamilton characters, starting with philip and moving down and around from there. either way i have a lot in store for this au so i hope you enjoy :D

Philip Hamilton had never been afraid of girls, but when it came to Jefferson girls he was way over his head. It was the first day back at school and Philip was considerably less nervous than he had been a year ago, seeing as he was now a sophomore and not a freshman. So, of course, he walked into his first class of the day with sophomore confidence. The class happened to be English II which was his favorite subject. The teacher, who Philip was sure was related to John Adams in some way, shape or form, was a complete bore. He was one of those teachers who placed everyone in alphabetical order on the first day. If Philip was confident and happy before, he was quite suddenly crushed. This worsened when he realized he was sitting next to a Jefferson.

Philip sat down reluctantly, already done with this class. He was stuck with one of the worst teachers he’d ever encountered and now he was going to spend his semester sitting next to one of Thomas Jefferson’s evil spawn. Or, at least, he assumed so. His dad did not have a very high opinion of Mr. Jefferson and much to his mom and papa’s distaste he’d passed that on to his children. 

Philip sat down without a look at Thomas Jefferson’s demonic offspring and got out the work from his summer reading. 

“Hello,” was the first thing the girl said, with a hint of a Southern accent. 

“Hi.” He half-muttered.

“My name’s Lucy.” She said with a smile.

“I know.” He felt rather rude, but he also felt it was justified, so he continued. 

“Oh.” She said it in a disappointed way, and Philip felt ten times worse. 

“I’m Philip,” he says in a lighter tone. “Philip Hamilton.”

“Oh. Oh.” Is all that Lucy says. 

“Yeah.” Philip says dejectedly. 

This doesn’t stop Lucy. “This shouldn’t change things, though. Just because our dads hate each other, and trust me, they really do, it’s ridiculous, doesn’t mean we can’t be civil to each other.”

Philip pondered this for a moment. For his entire life, he’d been raised to hate the Jeffersons and now here he was talking to one. She had a very pretty smile, he noticed. Actually, she had a very pretty everything. Maybe it was his fifteen-year-old hormones speaking, but Lucy was beautiful. Her hair was out in an afro, which suited her. Along with her glossed lips she was wearing a matching light pink blouse and blue jeans. Wow, Philip thought again, she’s gorgeous. 

“Our dads are a little bit too egotistical for their own good anyway. Friends?” Philip extended his hand with a smile. 

Lucy beamed, shining white teeth showing through. “Friends.” She said, shaking his hand. 

Philip then pointed to Mr. Adams, who was shuffling papers on his desk. “Doesn’t he look like a bore to you?”

“Isn’t he some relative of the President?” Lucy asked. That’s right, John Adams had just been sworn in as President that year, much to his father’s distaste. Hamilton preferred Washington over John Adams, who he said was a ‘fat, arrogant, anti-charismatic national embarrassment’. 

“God save us all if he is.” Philip said with distaste. 

Lucy gave him a look. “What’s wrong with the Adamses?”

“Have you met them?”

“We have dinner with them pretty often, so yeah, I’ve met them quite a few times.”

“Oh.” He should’ve known that. He’d met the Adams family only twice, and the only person who had impressed him was Abigail if he was being completely honest.

“Either way, I’m not impressed with them. Especially not this one.” He gestured again to Mr. Adams, who was searching in his drawers for something. 

Lucy leaned in with a smile and said, “If I’m being honest, I’m not impressed with any of them.”

Philip snickered. Just at that moment, Mr. Adams looked up from his desk and addressed the class. He spoke in a droll tone as he explained their syllabus, causing Philip and Lucy to both yawn at the exact same time. They grinned at each other and high-fived, which earned them a glare from their teacher. 

They smiled at each other as soon as he looked away, and the pair knew that this year was going to be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i know that this chapter is a little short but others later on will be a lot longer so look forward to that if you're interested?? idk, i just hope you enjoyed and please leave a kudos or even maybe a comment? (they're my bread and butter and i pretty much scream every time) i'll most likely try to update once a week, maybe twice or so. i'll see you guys soon then :DD


	2. Phil and Lucy Go On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward poet and the sarcastic nerd go on a (slightly disastrous) date.

Philip could not believe he was doing this. Sure, Lucy was fun, and pretty, and all around the perfect person, but she was also a Jefferson. Hamiltons were supposed to hate Jeffersons and now here he was, standing outside of Lucy’s fourth period class. He tapped his foot, not sure if it was out of nervousness or impatience but either way, he was just a little bit stressed. This was the first time they were going out as a couple ever since Philip had asked her out just a few days before. It had been completely unplanned, he’d quite literally blurted it out during lunch one day. If it wasn’t Lucy, he probably would have frightened her. Although, knowing Lucy she’d smiled at his teenage incompetency with words and said yes, followed by a quick kiss on the cheek. It was Philip who had blushed red as a tomato.

Philip, being just fifteen years old, wasn’t exactly loaded with money or a car, so he was really hoping Lucy liked the pizza place just down the street from the school. Oh man, he hoped she liked pizza.

Lucy came out a moment later with a bright smile. She greeted him with a smile and a sweet kiss on the cheek before wrapping his hand in hers.

“So, where are we off to?” Lucy asked with a side smile. 

Philip was still reeling from the cheek kiss. Sure, obviously, he’d definitely dated before, why was he acting so weird? Wait, Lucy had asked him a question.

“Wait, what?” He asked. Lucy stifled a giggle and repeated her question.

“Oh, yeah, um, I was thinking about going down to the little pizza place on the corner . . . but I mean if you don’t want to go there then we definitely don’t have to, we can go anywhere you want except our choices are kinda limited-”

“Phil.” Lucy interrupted, amusement plain on her face, “Pizza’s just fine.”

Philip smiled, less nervous now. “Awesome.” They started walking towards the pizza joint, talking about whatever topics came to mind. Philip started talking about his poetry and Lucy listened with avid interest and when Lucy started talking about her rock bands Phil listened like a good attentive boyfriend.

“You wouldn’t know it, but my dad has a horrible taste in music. All he listens to is old ragtime and what he calls ‘boogie-woogie’.” Lucy told him, rolling her eyes.

“All my dad listens to is early hip hop and rap.” Philip responded. Don’t get him wrong, he loved it, but one person could only take so much.

“No, you don’t understand. It’s playing literally all the time. He has this record player that he’s had for like twenty years, talks about it being an antique and how we’re not allowed to touch it, blah, blah, blah and all he plays on it are old records. They’re not stuff that we’ve ever heard of, either, it’s really obscure. The type of stuff you find at yard sales after the owner died or something, you know?” Lucy rambled. Philip admired the way she dramatically gestured with every phrase.

“You go to many yard sales where the owner died?” Philip asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy raised a finger. “Only if my dad drags me along. Usually he has Martha go with him or something, because she’s the only one that really cares but sometimes he’ll drag all of us along. It is literal hell.”

“You’re also living with Thomas Jefferson,” Philip pointed out with a sly smile.

“And you’re living with Alexander Hamilton.” Lucy retorted without missing a beat.

“Touché.”

“Do you realize how red our dad’s faces would turn if they found out we were dating?” Lucy asked, laughing.

Philip pressed his lips together. “Do you realize the shit storm that would create?”

“We’d have to try to be together and then kill ourselves, like the true Romeo and Juliet we are.” Lucy said dramatically, collapsing against Philip’s chest.

“Don’t remind me of Romeo and Juliet. Miscommunication as a plot device? Kill me instead for making me read it.” Philip brushed it off, showing just a hint of his Hamilton elitism.

“Hmm, you are an English nerd.”

“Says the girl who was literally reciting The Odyssey in class.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, please, like you don’t enjoy The Odyssey.”

“I haven’t memorized it, no, if that’s what you mean.”

Their faux bickering and banter continued until they arrived at the pizza place. When they smelled the warm pizza all thoughts of required English II reading left their heads and was replaced with thoughts of pizza and maybe a soft drink.

By most first date standards, theirs went pretty well. First, Philip spilled his drink onto Lucy’s pizza, which was both hectic and hilarious, judging by how hard Lucy was laughing. Then on Lucy’s second slice two pepperoni fell off, and it would've stained her jeans if Philip had not come to her rescue with his superior napkin skills. Lastly, Philip spilled a ton of change when they paid for their meal, which, if nothing else, showed how awkward the Hamilton was. 

But, Lucy was amazing and blew off every little awkward things Philip did even if it directly affected her. Although, she'd never tasted pizza submerged in Coke before, so that was an experience. 

“Can I walk you home?” He asked after they were leaving. 

Lucy smiled happily and took Philip’s arm. He started walking down the street, and began with Lucy following his lead to the other way around because he did not know exactly where they were going. The two of them were dying of laughter the entire time as they thought about the literal disaster that was their date. Although, Philip found that he wasn’t really embarrassed about what had happened, even though it probably didn’t look good on his part. That was the thing, he found. Being with Lucy . . . it was easy. It wasn’t like with other girls or boys where he felt he had to really impress them and be on his most articulated behavior all the time, no. Being with Lucy made him feel warm, all the way to the tips of his toes. 

Perhaps that was why he suddenly felt cold when Lucy’s building came into view. It was very tall and gray, blocking out the sun that had shone through her hair just moments before. 

“I guess this is my place.” She gazed wistfully at her building. 

“I guess so.” Philip glanced once more at the building and turned back to Lucy. 

“I guess I've … gotta go then.” Lucy’s hand remained firmly in his. 

Before he truly realized what was going into, Lucy’s lips were on his. They fit perfectly against him, soft and plump with just a hint of gloss. Philip had been kissed before, but coming from Lucy? It was better than he could’ve imagined. When she parted he stood for a moment with his eyes closed, memorizing the feeling. 

By the time Philip realized what had happened Lucy was halfway to her building and a moment later disappeared behind the doors. She sent him a wink as soon as she ducked inside, with that same cheeky smile on her face. 

Philip was left standing on the sidewalk. His face lit up into a smile as he stared down at the ground. That same smile stayed on his face the entire walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so thank you for reading as always :DDD please be very kind to my poor gay ass and leave a kudos or maybe even a comment i'd very much appreciate it
> 
> okay so a few of you may be wondering when the heck theodosia is going to come into it and the answer is soon but also not soon (it's hard to explain but you'll see later) either way i hope that you all really enjoy this and i'll see you all soon :D i hope you all have a really great week too btw


	3. Phil and Lucy Are Intervened By Thomas Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely afternoon turns into a not-so-lovely one.

“I'll see you tonight.” Lucy told him outside of her last period class, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before squeezing through into the throng of students. 

“See you tonight.” Philip said to the back of her curly head. Hearing the minute bell he took off in a rush, desperate to get to his last class on time. He couldn't have another tardy on his record, his parents would kill him. Or well, his mom would. And probably his dad too, if he found out in the right mood. At least Papa wouldn't get as mad, he’d probably ask to meet her. John was like that. 

He made it into the classroom just as the bell rang, completely out of breath. Mr. Franklin just gave him an amused look and gestured for him to take a seat. 

The class dragged on, even though Mr. Franklin was a great if eccentric teacher, he was ready to see Lucy again. 

Oh, Lucy. She was a dream, he was convinced. She was beautiful, and intelligent and Philip could write hundreds of poems because of her. He was well on his way to doing that, as a matter of fact. He'd showed her a few of his poems and she actually thought they were good. She would show her all the music she listened to (not ragtime) and he loved it. Or maybe he loved it because she did, he wasn't sure. Either way, he was convinced that Lucy was the one, no matter how much they'd disappoint their fathers. 

Speaking of their fathers, they still hadn't told them. They'd been dating for three months at this point and the only parent who actually knew was Eliza. He'd blurted it out to her one morning, more of an accident than anything else. 

“Why should it matter to me if you're dating a Jefferson or not?” She’d said. “As long as she's treating you right and you're doing the same you could be dating the devil’s child himself and I wouldn't care. Although, I’d like to meet her for myself. I have to make sure she’s good for you.” She added the last bit as an afterthought. 

Philip had been relieved. Sure, telling his fathers wouldn't be so easy but he was pretending like he didn't have to. Lucy hadn't told her dad yet either, and for good reason. He didn't know who'd react worst, his dad or hers. For now, they were content with going behind their parents’ back. If he was being completely honest, he wished they could be together openly while Lucy was the opposite. He think she reveled in the sneaking around. Though, he'd settle for the moment. 

Fourth period passed slowly, even though Mr. Franklin was a good teacher. He was too busy thinking about tonight. The minutes ticked by as slow as humanly possible and more than one time Mr. Franklin called him out of his head and back to class. 

Finally, the bell rang and Philip was the first out of his seat. He darted down towards the two flights of stairs to Lucy’s class where she was just coming out of the door. 

“You ready?” He extended his hand and Lucy took it. 

“Yep. My house should be empty, since Dad is down in DC and Elizabeth is out with some friends.”

“Does this mean I get to explore mini Monticello?”

“I'm afraid that there's not much to explore.”

“If it's Jefferson’s then it'll be something to explore.”

“Stop insulting my dad because we both know that I could insult yours much more.”

Philip shrugged. “That's true.”

The walk to Lucy’s place was lively, to say the least. The two rarely got any time to themselves between their friends and trying to sneak around after school. In fact, this was the first time they’d been able to have some alone time for nearly three weeks. 

“What are we even doing when we get back to your place?” Philip asked as her building came into sight.

“Oh, fuck, I hadn’t thought that far.” Lucy’s eyes darted around, struggling to think of something. She turned back to Philip with a strange glint in her eye and a raised eyebrow. “Netflix and chill?”

“Lucy no!” Philip started laughing and simultaneously cringing.

She just winked in response. They went into her building, hands still firmly clasped together. With a nod at the doorman they went into the elevator.

“You live in the penthouse?” Philip asked incredulously. 

“Thomas Jefferson lives in the penthouse.” She pointed out. “Honestly, I’d be content in the basement.”

A moment later Lucy was unlocking the door and they stepped inside mini Monticello, as Philip had dubbed it. He had to admit, it was stylish, though incredibly expensive. The living room was huge, with a giant TV and a large L-shaped couch. There was a kitchen behind there, with granite counters and stainless steel sinks. What surprised him most is that it seemed so hard. It didn’t feel like a home. It’s amazing what money can buy, thought Philip.

“It ain’t that special, Philip, come on.” Philip’s jaw might have dropped. 

“This place would cost like . . . three of mine.” 

“It’s a shithole.” Lucy deadpanned, leading him back into a hallway. The first room on the left was Lucy’s, which was nearly twice as big as Philip’s. The bed was more than big enough for two and she flopped down on it. He flopped down next to her and she rolled over onto him. 

“We’ve got the whole afternoon to ourselves . . . what should we do?” Lucy asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

Philip smirked. “Put on a movie?”

Lucy rolled off of him, rolling her eyes. “What movie?”

“I don’t care, I’m probably not going to pay much attention to it.”

“Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?” She bent over to look at her movies, holding up a few options. 

“What can I say? I’m a Hamilton.”

“Still wondering if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” Lucy muttered under her breath.

“I heard that.”

Lucy popped in a movie, Star Wars he thinks it was, and made her way back to Philip. The title screen had barely rolled by before they were making out. 

“Are we making out to Star Wars again?” Philip asked while Princess Leia was getting captured by the Empire.

“Yes, now shush.”

Since they were so busy making out to Luke Skywalker being attacked by Sand People in the background they didn’t hear the key in the lock and the slow creak of the door as it opened. They didn’t hear the finely polished leather tap the wood floor as it stepped over the doorway. And most of all, they didn’t hear the rap of the cane as it hit the polished floor.

The cane and foot tapped around the house with a bouncy sort of rhythm, first going to the living room, then to the kitchen, and then stopping in front of Lucy’s door. By the time she heard it, it was too late. The doorknob was turning and there was no place to hide. 

By the time they realized it, Thomas Jefferson was standing in the doorway with a very angry look on his face.

~~~

Within a week Philip’s entire family knew about him dating Lucy, or that he'd dated Lucy. Both his Papa and his dad were mad at him at first, but then they heard the rest of the story. 

As soon as Jefferson had found out he’d thrown Philip out and called Hamilton and told him about it. His father had come to pick him up with his knuckles white against the steering wheel. 

That was the last time he'd seen her. A week passed by with her not answering his texts and not showing up to school. When he'd come home one day his mom, dad and papa were all sitting at the table. He'd been confused but sat down when they beckoned him. 

They told him, or rather, Eliza told him that Mr. Jefferson had decided that the best thing to do for his daughter was move her back to DC so that she could be “properly looked after”. All of his parents knew that it was bullshit and no matter how much they disliked Jefferson they all felt their sons’ heartbreak. 

Philip had said nothing and dragged himself up to his room, where he remained for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always :D you don't know how much I appreciate y'all. 
> 
> I've planned out the rest of this piece, which will have three parts with three chapters each, plus one extra. it probably sounds better in my head but oh well. this is the end of part one, and the next three chapters will focus on lucy and theo. it'll all come together at the end i promise
> 
> until then i hope you all have a great week and i hope that thing that you've been waiting for happens


	4. Lucy and Theo Adjust to New Schools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Lucy meet for the first time, less than two months after Philip and Lucy's break-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a side note, Theo's mom is not dead at this point in the AU. Historically, she died when Theo was ~11 but I've changed it, because I'm a fanfic writer and i have that kind of power aha
> 
> Another side note: there were technically two Lucy Elizabeths, one born in 1780 and one born in 1782. The younger Lucy is the one that is the main character and her older sister (the Lucy Elizabeth born in 1780) is called Elizabeth.

Theo Burr didn’t want to go to a new school in a new town with strangers. She wanted to go back to New York, where she had her friends in her old familiar school. She knew the hallways there, the way they twisted and turned. She knew the pattern of the tiles on the floor. She knew the best spot to sit in the library to avoid others. Here, she knew none of that. She was stumbling around blind with no one to guide her. 

She wanted to blame her dad for the abrupt move, but she really couldn’t. He’d just taken office in the Senate a few months ago, replacing Philip Schuyler. He’d discussed it with her and her mom and no matter how much she despised the idea, she knew this was the logical way. So, the three Burrs had packed up their bags and moved from New York to Washington. And now, here Theo was standing outside of the castle-like building that was her new school.

She took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other, repeating this until she was in front of her first class. After taking one look at the teacher she knew that this class wouldn’t be her favorite and stalked to the back corner. To her surprise and slight disappointment there was another girl already sitting there, with a hoodie hiding her face. She appeared to be asleep, but Theo noticed her breathing was uneven. It was a trick she’d learned from her mother, among noticing other little habits people did. 

She set her bag down at the desk next to hers. If she couldn’t have the back corner, she’d do for the seat right next to it, she supposed. The girl heard the bag drop against the tiles and stirred ever so slightly. Theo was right, she was awake. However, instead of making a move she simply sat down and pulled her binder out of her bag and prepared herself for the spring semester. 

She was busy double-checking her summer work while the girl silently studied her from afar. She seemed familiar for some strange reason, but she couldn’t quite place her. Either way, she didn’t seem interested in making conversation, so the girl stayed quiet. 

The minute bell rang and a gang of students rushed into the classroom, followed by the bell a minute later. The girl still had not made contact with her, so Theo took it upon herself. After all, what had her mother told her that morning? Try to make a friend in your first class, it’ll make the day easier. Her mother was right, she knew, but she couldn’t quite gather the courage. So, she handed in her summer work and she took notes and when the bell rang she decided to not make eye contact with the girl.

The next day, however, the girl did not pretend she was sleeping. Instead, she was looking right at Theo as she walked in the door. Theo somehow managed to keep a straight face and walked calmly to her seat. She set down her bag on the tile floor and pulled out her binder, just as usual.

“You’re Theo Burr.” The girl said without hesitation.

“And you’re Lucy Jefferson.” It seems like they’d both done their research.

“Since we’ve skipped introductions, let’s go right ahead into the real questions. Why did you decide to sit in the back?”

Theo waited for a moment before replying. “I have superior eyesight, so I leave the front for the more poor-sighted people.”

“Superior eyesight, huh? Pardon me, but we both know that is complete and utter bullshit.”

“You could see my doctor if you have any questions.”

Lucy didn’t know how to reply, so Theo continued.

“Why were you pretending to be asleep?”

“I was wishing I was.”

“That’s no answer.”

“It’s an answer just like yours.”

The two girls were quiet for a moment. They still didn’t face each other.

Lucy was the first one to turn towards Theo, since she was impatient and curious. “Why did you decide to sit in the back with me?”

Theo tried to not bite her lip and miserably failed. It was a habit she’d had since middle school, one that her dad had advocated highly against, and now she was breaking her own vow because of some girl. Not just some girl, some girl who was plainly insulting her.

“I decided to sit in the back because we have freedom in this country and I am using that freedom to place my butt in this chair.” Theo told her, with just a hint of indignation.

“Your freedom and your superior eyesight, that is.”

Theo narrowed her eyes. “Yes.” She turned to look at the girl and said, “Why did you decide to place your butt in that particular chair?”

“The chair was available for my butt and curling up against the wall is surprisingly comfortable. You should try it sometime.”

“I wouldn’t sleep in class.” Theo said insultingly, much to her own surprise and to that of Lucy’s.

“Some of us don’t get our full eight hours of sleep each night, so we’re forced to turn to, uh, other things.”

“That seems like a problem that doesn’t concern me. Excuse me, but class will be starting soon and I’d rather not talk to you anymore.”

Lucy had a million things to say to that, but she couldn’t seem to form the right words. This annoyed her heavily and she couldn’t think for the rest of class.

To her surprise, Theo noticed that Lucy stayed awake.

On the third day of the semester Theo arrived before Lucy. This was uncommon and the Burr wondered where she would’ve gone. Then she reminded herself that she personally didn’t care what Lucy Jefferson was up to, and took her binder out of her bag.

Theo didn't want to admit this, but by the time class started and Lucy still not there she was getting worried. 

Lucy didn't show up to class that day at all and Theo found out by the end of the day that she hasn't appeared in any of her other classes either. She surprised herself by getting more and more anxious with each passing minute. 

She almost admitted it to her mother that night, but stopped it before it slid out of her lips. However, her mother did eye her with suspicion.

Much to Theo’s relief, Lucy was sitting in class the next day. Though, her head was down and her hoodie was pulled over her head, so that only random hair poked through. As usual, Theo set down her bag on the tile floor and took out her binder. She soon found that she couldn't pay attention to the notes she'd taken the night before and caught herself stealing glances at Lucy. She didn't stir. 

Theo somehow convinced herself that she wasn’t interested in whatever Lucy was doing and did her best to concentrate on the teacher, but she couldn’t. She kept sneaking glances over at Lucy, who hadn’t moved since Theo saw her. Out of the corner of her eye she realized that Lucy wasn’t sleeping. Theo didn’t know how she felt about that. 

Before Theo was ready the bell had rung. Lucy still wasn’t moving. She bit her lip and debated on whether or not to walk out the door or turn back. She was caught between two decisions and she knew she wouldn’t like the outcome of either but she knew, in her heart, that she had to do the right thing. With a deep sigh she turned back towards Lucy and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Lucy shot up in an instant and Theo was shocked by what she saw. Lucy’s normal furious eyes were now streaked with tears and the bags under her eyes were heavier than ever. As she’d sat up Lucy’s hoodie had come off and it was apparent that her hair was a mess that hadn’t been tamed in far too long.

“Oh, God.” Theo murmured and then saying a little louder, “Are you okay?”

Lucy’s lips thinned and she stared down at the desk. “Yeah. I’ve gotta get to class.” She grabbed her bag and stood and if Theo hadn’t been looking she wouldn’t have seen the slight wobble that accompanied her.

“When was the last time you slept?” Theo grabbed Lucy’s arm subconsciously.

“Last night.” Lucy wrenched her arm out of her grasp.

“Don’t lie to me.” The downcast eyes, the uncomfortable stance - it would be plain to anyone to see that Lucy was lying. 

“It’s none of your business, then. That’s not a lie.” Lucy lurched forward, nearly falling onto one of the desks. Theo reached out and pulled her back up again.

“Girls?” The teacher called from behind his desk. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Theo responded automatically. “C’mon, I know a place.”

“Is this place my next class?” Lucy asked sarcastically, but didn’t object to Theo’s hand wrapped around her middle. 

Theo led, or rather dragged, Lucy past the other classrooms and out of the school building. She was heading towards the gardens, Lucy noticed. She didn’t know why but the smell of fresh soil was intoxicating at even this distance. Theo pulled at the unlocked latch and led the two inside. Usually horticulture classes were held here but it was only late January and most classes had barely gone past the syllabus. There was a bench in the far back corner which was where Theo led Lucy. She immediately curled herself up in the cushioned bench with her bag sitting between her chest and her legs. Theo copied her but left her bag sitting on the ground. 

“Are you going to tell me why you didn’t sleep last night?” Theo asked pointedly.

“You’re skipping class, y’know. You can get written up for that.”

“That’s not what I asked, Lucy. Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“We could’ve gotten caught. Very ballsy of you, congrats.”

“God damn it Lucy could you please answer my question?” Theo ran a hand through her hair while Lucy noticed that her face was getting increasingly red.

“Not with an attitude like that.”

“You’re insufferable, you know that?”

“I’m well aware. It’s a Jefferson trait.” Lucy spat out Jefferson as though it were a dirty word. Perhaps it was. 

“I could care less about you being a Jefferson, I’m more concerned about the fact that you’re obviously upset and you won’t let me help you!” Theo stood and stomped her foot, staring directly at Lucy. 

“I don’t want to fucking talk about it, okay? Could you please just leave me alone?” Lucy’s voice broke on the last word. 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Theo told her in a gentler tone, sitting back down on the bench again. 

“I’m just . . . my home life isn’t so great.” Lucy whispered so quietly that Theo could barely catch the words. 

Theo didn’t have any words. She hadn’t been a victim of a wrecked home life. Her parents were happy and in love and they’d been that way as long as Theo could remember. They hardly ever fought and if they did disagree on something they talked it out. She’d never heard her father or mother raise their voice at each other or her in her lifetime. So, Theo did what she could do and enveloped the girl in a hug. It took a moment but Lucy reciprocated, if reciprocating is only wrapping one arm around the other. Theo thought it was. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Theo asked as she pulled away. 

Lucy stared down at the ground again. “I’d rather not.”

“That’s okay. We can talk about other things?” Theo could tell Lucy was slipping into that recess of mind that she usually fell into and it was never a happy place. 

“I think that I’d rather try and sleep a little.” Lucy said, which might’ve been the most honestly thing she’d said all day. 

Theo gestured towards her lap and with only one apprehensive look Lucy settled her head in her lap. It wasn’t long before Lucy was breathing evenly, Theo noticed. At least she was finally sleeping, even if Theo did want to move around just a little. Instead she occupied her time with reading, only pausing every few pages or so to glance down at Lucy. She didn’t know exactly when she’d taken the girl under her wing, or if Theo was the one that had been taken under but either way she knew that this was far from their end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading as always :D i hope you all have a great week (even if that's hella cheesy of me)
> 
> just as a heads up i'll be moving to an update schedule of tuesday and friday (i would've updated this tomorrow but i got a thing to do) but expect the next update on tuesday


	5. Lucy and Theo Fall In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for minor drug use.

The garden bench had become a common place to visit for the two outsiders. Lucy had only fallen asleep on Theo once, but she continued to rest her head on her at every chance she got. Theo soon noticed that Lucy was one of the people who couldn't stand to be touched, much less held most of the time but they would yield to someone they knew, maybe even trusted. Lucy did that with Theo and the younger girl considered it an honor. 

They’d mutually decided without speaking a word to each other that they’d meet in the same spot at the same time every day, at their bench. Whenever one of them was in distress, and it was commonly Lucy, they’d text ‘bench’ to the other and they’d be at their side within five minutes. The two girls would end up there without any prompting from the other too. They found themselves joining the other for lunch, usually making a sarcastic remark about the other before settling in on their bench. 

Even when they settled down together, they didn’t always speak. Lucy would end up with her head in Theo’s lap and they’d sit in silent comfort. When they did speak, it was usually filled with argumentative banter, which was their specialty. Lucy would do something that upset Theo, like not sleeping or not eating properly and make her upset. Likewise, sometimes Theo would be just a bit too much like her father and Lucy would help to reel her back in. However, for some odd reason, the two girls never referred to themselves as friends. 

Somehow, they thought of themselves as less than friends but also more than friends. Theo spent an awful lot of time thinking about this. Companions, perhaps? She had no clue. She just referred to her as ‘a girl from school’ when her parents showed interest. 

One, day, however, things changed. Lucy didn’t show up for first period and she hadn’t talked to her since yesterday afternoon. That pit in the bottom of her stomach was forming again and her leg started bouncing. First period passed slowly and she could barely pay attention to her notes. Second period was even worse. Sometimes Lucy would just come in late, but she was still absent by the time first period was over. Halfway through third period Theo decided she'd had enough. When the sub was turned around Theo grabbed her bag and left, no matter how bad it made her feel. Hopefully the sub wouldn't notice. Hopefully her dad wouldn't kill her. 

She rushed through the hallways, avoiding any teacher sweepers. Theo made it outside without incident and half-walked half-jogged to their bench. Much to her surprise and relief, Lucy was already there. She was pacing back and forth restlessly, with her hair wildly escaping her hair tie. 

“Luce?” Theo asked. 

Lucy turns around, obviously startled. 

“Theo? I didn't expect you to come out here yet.”

“You didn't show up for first period.” Theo said, feeling just a little embarrassed about needlessly worrying. 

“Oh, right, sorry about that.”

Theo waited for an explanation, but didn’t get one. 

“Why weren’t you there?” She prompted. Lucy had started pacing again.

“I was, um, trying to do something.” She responded.

Theo was more confused than ever at this point, but she scarcely had time to process anything before those seven words came out of her mouth.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Lucy rushed out. It took a moment for Theo to even comprehend what she’d said. Then, it set in.

Girlfriends? Not friends, not companions or any other term they could come up with. Girlfriends. It sounded so unfamiliar, but so right. Theo had never given much of a thought to her sexuality, but Lucy felt right, she felt comfortable. Could she do this?

Apparently she’d been silent for too long because the expectant look on Lucy’s face had faded into a frown and she’d began to turn away.

“Wait, Lucy.” Theo began to walk towards her but Lucy turned back around and started speaking.

“No, it’s okay, I knew you wouldn’t be into me like that.”

“Dammit, Lucy.” Theo pulled Lucy around and kissed her. 

Lucy leaned into it for a moment before pulling away. “Shit.”

Theo smiled just a little and stared down at her feet. 

“I’m just going to guess that was a yes?” Lucy smiled, wrapping her arms around Theo’s waist. 

Theo nodded. “Definitely yes.”

It took a lot of convincing on Lucy’s part, but she convinced Theo to be ever so slightly tardy to fourth period, just so they could sit together for a few more minutes. Her teacher gave her a disapproving look, but at this point, it was worth it to Theo.

“What are you so happy about?” Theodosia asked her daughter when she arrived home. 

“Nothing.” Theo said, trying to hide her smile and failing miserably.

“Uh-huh. Come on now, tell me what’s got you hopping around like you just won the lottery.” Theodosia smiled at her daughter with a glimmer in her eye. 

“Will you promise not to tell Dad?” Theo looked around, as though somehow the elder Burr was lurking somewhere in the shadows. 

Theodosia laughed. “Promise.” 

Theo stared down at her feet, her smile growing ever wider. She looked back up at her mom and said, “I got asked out today.”

“Tell me about them. Are they kind? Good?”

“She is the best.” Theo pressed her hands to her cheeks, trying to hide her smile. If Theodosia seemed a little shocked that it was a ‘she’ she didn’t show it. 

“Go on.” Theodosia motioned.

“Oh, but Mom, there’s something that you need to know about her.”

Theodosia’s smile fell. “What is it?” Her tone was much colder now.

“It’s not that bad, it’s just . . . I don’t think Dad would approve.”

“Come on Theo, out with it.” 

“She’s a Jefferson.”

Theodosia nearly laughed. “You think I’d be upset that you were dating a Jefferson?”

“I hoped not. But Dad . . .”

“Don’t worry about him. If he’s uptight about it, it’ll just be fun to see him squirm. Now, I think it’s about time for you to start on your homework.”

Theo smiled. “Thanks Mom.”

“You should bring her around soon. I’d like to meet her.”

“Her name’s Lucy.” Theo supplied, for no true reason except for she wanted to say her name. 

“Well then I can’t wait to meet Lucy.” 

Lucy didn’t receive quite the same reaction when she arrived home. Polly was on the couch, alternating between her laptop and her phone. 

“Hey Lucy.” Polly called as she stepped into the house. 

“Hey.” Lucy dropped her bag by the door and kicked off her shoes, knowing that it would piss off her father. She flopped down next to Polly, taking a look at whatever she was doing. 

“Just a few quizzes.” Polly responded, even though Lucy didn’t verbally ask. 

“You’re almost done with your junior year of college, how’s that for achievement?” Lucy said, wishing she was at that point. Sure, college seemed like hell but at least it was better than high school. 

“The sooner it’s over, the better.” Polly responded. 

“No shit.”

“Don’t swear.”

“Aw, fuck, sorry.”

Polly responded with an annoyed look. 

“Where’s TJ?” Lucy asked after a moment of silence.

“Off smoking pot with some friends.” Polly responded without missing a beat.

“He’s always doing that, you’d think he’d switch up his routine.”

Thomas Jefferson Jr. was not an impressive man, unlike his father. He had no drive, no motivation, but he was smart. Except he just preferred to use his intelligence to deal drugs instead of graduating college. 

“You’d think he would.” Polly repeated. Polly fully expected Lucy to leave then, but she stayed, completely with a smile on her face.

“What’re you so happy about?” Polly had to ask after a moment. She wasn’t sure if she was interested or not. 

“It’s nothing,” Lucy said in that voice that meant it wasn’t nothing. 

“Uh-huh. Spill.” 

Lucy’s smile grew. “I asked a girl out today.”

Polly’s interest was peaked. “And she said yes?”

Lucy outright grinned. “She said yes.”

“Do I know her family?”

Lucy didn’t want to answer, so she lied. “Probably not.”

“Huh.” Polly said in response. Lucy had forgotten for a moment, her older sister was a pretentious fuck just like their father. 

Lucy’s grin fell into a frown. Polly had known Lucy was pansexual for a while now, but she’d never given it a lot of thought. She’d hoped, or rather, she’d figured that Lucy would settle down with a man at some point. She didn’t give much of a damn about gays. She’d never questioned her sexuality, so perhaps that was why. Though, she’d been raised traditionally and so when Lucy said she’d asked a girl out it left just the faintest trace of discomfort. 

“I’ll just go upstairs then.” Lucy would call Elizabeth, she decided. She and Lucy had always been closer. Plus, Elizabeth was gay to a certain extent so she’d care a lot more than Polly did. 

Lucy found TJ half-asleep in his bed when she walked upstairs. His room smelled strongly of weed and she noticed some pills spilled over his nightstand and bed. She walked in and grabbed the last bit of his joint, holding it to her lips. She took in a quick drag and set it back down.

“Thanks, bro.” She told him.

He stirred a little. “No prob, little sis.” He mumbled and fell back asleep. 

Lucy closed the door behind him with a faint sigh escaping her lips. 

~~~

The next few months for the two lovebirds were pure bliss. Lucy and Theo had the best time sneaking around and kissing in corners. Lucy had a strict rule about not coming out which for Theo was vaguely annoying but understandable. Besides that, they were well on the path to falling in love and they adored every moment. When the gardening season began they found other places to spend their lunch hour and would spend most of that time wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Lucy also got the chance to meet Theodosia Burr. She fell in love with her at first sight, as she’d never known her mother and Theodosia was picture perfect. She found herself spending most of her afternoons and weekends at the Burrs’ and if Aaron Burr happened to give her a few strange looks she didn’t think too much of it. Theo’s mom always let her in without question and became somewhat of a mother to her as the months passed. If her father noticed her regular absence he didn’t say anything. Soon exams passed and summer rolled around and she spent most of it with her Theo. The days Lucy woke up next to Theo in her bed with lazy morning kisses running down her sides were her personal favorite. Their relationship was slow and comfortable, much different from her relationship with Philip. Lucy enjoyed the slow pace and the quiet strength that was Theo Burr. 

School started up again and her father still said nothing about it. She wondered if he’d even noticed. Their junior year was much easier than their sophomore, even though their classes were worse. Their relationship had moved on from the honeymoon phase but they were more than content. However, Lucy was still against coming out to anyone but Theo’s parents. 

Their relationship continued for a little over a year, into the early weeks of spring. For their year anniversary Lucy took her out for a picnic by a lake, which was incredibly romantic. The look on Theo’s face when she realized what was happening was priceless. Lucy managed to take a picture of it, much to Theo’s annoyance. They were in love, blissful teenage love and neither one had been happier.

However, one day everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D I hope you liked and see you all on Friday!


	6. Lucy and Theo Have a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is moving away and she doesn't know how to say it to Lucy.

The fight happened just a few weeks after their one-year anniversary. 

It had been building for months at this point, but neither girl wanted to recognize it. It was too big of a rift in their relationship for them to want to deal with it. So they let it fester, like an untreated wound. Though, there was only so much she can take. 

“What do you mean we’re moving again? We just moved here a year ago!” said Theo to her parents. They couldn’t do this to her. They’d just moved, they couldn’t move again. Especially if she had to leave Lucy. 

“Your father and I have decided that New York is better suited for us.” Theodosia told her.

“It’ll be better for my job.” Aaron continued. Both of them were begging for Theo to understand.

“Do we have to?” Theo already knew the answer and she knew it was childish of her but she couldn’t help herself.

Her parents sighed in unison, something they’d taken to doing over the years. “Yes.” Theodosia told her, nodding sadly. She knew what this meant, all three of them did. She knew she’d have to leave Lucy behind.

“How long?” Theo asked.

“We kept our old place, probably three weeks.” Her mother said, with a hint of sadness in her sweet voice.

“Three weeks? You couldn’t have told me this sooner?”

“We weren’t sure of it until today.” Her father told her. He rested a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Theo took to staring at the ground. Both her and her father were quiet people and her mother either didn’t want or didn’t need to say anything.

~~~

Theo didn’t want to tell Lucy. She knew Lucy. She knew the way her face would fall when she told her. She knew the way her feet would shuffle after she’d look down at them. She knew that Lucy wouldn’t look her in the eye after she told her.

And so, she put it off. She put it off until four days before she left. They were sitting on Theo’s bed one day after school, with Theo playing with Lucy’s hair. They were alone in the house, as both of her parents were at work. 

“Hey Luce?” Theo said, putting her fingers aside.

“Uh-huh?” Lucy was busy scrolling through twitter.

“I’ve got to tell you something. And you’re not going to like it.” This caught Lucy’s attention. She set down her phone on her stomach and turned her head up to look at Theo.

“What’s up babe?” Lucy tried not to let the worry slip into her voice.

“I don’t know how to tell you this.” Theo was stalling. Theo knew this and so did Lucy.

“Come on, out with it.”

“I want to come out.”

Lucy was silent for a moment, pondering everything. Why now? Of all the times to come out, why now? They’d been content for over a year. Plus, there was the rush of sneaking around. So why would Theo want to come out? Maybe Lucy was dumb but she couldn’t wrap her head around it.

“Why would you want to?” The words slipped out before Lucy even thought about them.

“Don’t you think it’s time? We’ve been together for more than a year.”

“Yeah, but, it isn’t a big thing.”

Theo didn’t want to get mad. She really, really didn’t want to get mad. But she couldn’t help it, not when Lucy was saying this. “It isn’t a big thing? Lucy, this is our relationship we’re talking about!”

“We haven’t had any problems yet though. Not until now that is.”

“We haven’t had any problems because I haven’t mentioned it. And why are you so against coming out?”

“Because we don’t need to!”

Theo groaned and moved Lucy’s head out of her lap.

“What was that for?”

“You’re being a dick.”

“I’m being a dick? You’re the one who wants to come out!”

“And that makes me a dick? To want everyone to know how much I love my girlfriend?”

Lucy paused for a moment but came back quickly. “It does when you’re pushing me into things I don’t want to do!”

“Give me one good reason why we shouldn’t.”

“People wouldn’t accept us-”

“DC is more liberal than you think.”

“I don’t like PDA-”

“I’m not talking about fucking in public.”

“My dad won’t agree with it.”

“Your dad’s a fucking asshole and if he has a problem with it he can come talk about it civilly.” Theo finished.

“I wish it was that simple.”

“Look, I just want us to have a real relationship.” Theo sighed.

Lucy’s face turned red. “So you’re saying this isn’t a real relationship? What is this then, you biding your time? Waiting for the next pretty boy or girl to come along for you to take under your wing?”

There was nothing but venom in Theo’s voice when she said, “You know we’re not like that.”

“Do I? The only reason you started talking to me was because you felt sorry for me!”

“That’s not true!”

“Isn’t it?”

“No! Would you fucking listen to me?”

“Go ahead, say what you want to say.” Lucy beckoned. She’d forgotten Theo had a mouth on her when she was pissed.

“I want to come out, you asshole! Why are you fighting me on this?”

“Because there’s no reason for us to come out. Why do you keep fighting me?”

“I want to be with you, in public, for once. Is that too much to ask?”

Lucy wanted to say ‘yes’ but the words didn’t quite make it off her tongue.

Theo continued. “Just once. We can go out and hold hands and not sneak around in public bathrooms to cop a feel. I can kiss you on your doorstep without worrying about the neighbors seeing. I want to show the world that I’m in love with you.”

“Why do you want to come out so bad?” The venom was gone from Lucy’s voice.

Theo was silent for a long moment. She turned down to look at her feet as the seconds ticked by, trying to form the right words. She looked back at her girlfriend, trying not to let the tears escape her eyes.

“I’m moving.”

Lucy looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights and she darted like one. She ran right out of the room to her car and took off. Theo sat down on her bed and let the tears fall. 

The Burrs packed up their house over the next couple of days, leaving it clean and spotless for the next family. Theo didn't see Lucy once for the next four days. 

She didn't show up for school for the last two days of the week, so Theo couldn't see her. She wasn't answering her phone and hadn't read any of the texts she'd sent her. She didn't want to be angry or sad or anything, she wanted to forget it all and see Lucy again before she left. 

Moving day came too soon for Theo’s taste. Their entire house, all of their belongings were sitting in the living room in cardboard boxes. Theo was sitting on one labeled ‘Books’ scrolling through her phone. Her parents had yet to come back with the U-Haul and so they’d left her to hold down the fort. She kept glancing towards the door, but she wasn’t sure if she was searching for her parents or for her.

There’d been no contact in four days, what was she supposed to think? Lucy ran off now and then and would avoid her for a day, maybe two at the most, but never four. She loved Lucy with all of her heart, but she had a tendency to run away from her problems. Theo just wished she wouldn’t run away from this one.

Theo checked her messages from Lucy habitually. Her heart lifted when she saw the ‘read 1:15pm’ which was just two hours before. Her fingers were already keying a message when she realized that if Lucy wanted to talk to her, she would’ve called. Being paranoid Theo checked if she had any missed calls and was still disappointed when she had none.

“Hey Dad?” Theo asked after her parents returned home.

“Yes?”

“Have you heard anything about Mr. Jefferson at work recently? Particularly his daughters?”

Aaron saw through his daughter in a moment. He didn’t know exactly what had happened between the two of them but his daughter had been distracted and worrisome recently which was not in her nature.

“I haven’t socialized with Mr. Jefferson in a couple of weeks.” Aaron replied honestly. He’d seen him around as they were in the same party and worked together on some bills but they didn’t usually speak of personal affairs.

“Oh.” Theo responded, looking down at her feet.

Aaron didn’t know what to do, so he decided to rest what he hoped was a comforting hand on her shoulder. They were silent for a moment, both wondering what to do.

“Come on, let’s finish getting these boxes.” Theo said after a moment, moving to stand. Aaron backed away and picked up his own box and their moving continued.

An hour later all the boxes were in the U-Haul and they were sitting on the edge of the truck, drinking some lemonade that Theodosia had been smart enough to prepare beforehand. The three Burrs were all sweaty and exhausted, definitely not ready for the four-hour drive to New York.  
“You two ready to go?” Theodosia asked, wiping her sweaty palms off on her jeans.

The other two nodded, but only one of them was being truthful. Theo didn’t want to leave, especially not without seeing Lucy. She was worried about her. She’d read the messages, why wouldn’t she respond? Surely her dad wouldn’t have taken her phone away, she was sure he’d never do that. Was she getting fucked up somewhere? She knew about TJ but surely Lucy wouldn’t do anything like that? She just wanted Lucy with her, and she wanted her to understand.

However, Theo didn’t get that chance. Before she knew it the three Burrs had climbed into their two vehicles and were on their way to New York. When they rode past the D.C. border sign Theo broke down and cried. Her mother, who was next to her, did her best to comfort her but it didn’t help. Theodosia offered to pull over but after a few moments Theo dried her tears and turned the radio back up.

“It’s still a long drive to New York, we shouldn’t stop already.” Theo told her. Theodosia glanced at her daughter for a brief moment but didn’t say anything.

Little did Theo know, that was the last time she’d see Lucy for nearly two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :D i'll see you all tuesday and i hope you have a great weekend!
> 
> (also this work is less than 30 away from 666 hits and i'm ready for satan to hmu)


	7. Philip and Theo Share Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip needs a little bit of help adjusting to college.

Columbia University was daunting, to say the least. Or, maybe it was just Philip’s morning that made it so daunting.

First, his alarm didn’t go off. Second, he’d gotten locked out of his dorm room (which was a long crazy story in itself). So now he was running to class in his pajama pants and shirt on his first day. If he hadn’t been in such a hurry he probably would’ve stopped and screamed.

He ran into class just as they were about to close the doors. That person gave him a dirty look, but let him in anyway. He sat down next to a girl with bushy dark hair who was reading over the textbook.

“Hi.” He whispered, even though class hadn’t even officially begun yet.

“Hello.” She replied, not bothering to look up at him. Her voice seemed familiar but Philip couldn’t quite place it.

“Can I . . . um . . . take a look at your textbook? I sort of . . well, I got locked out of my room this morning and I know you’re looking at me that way because I’m in pajamas and you’re wearing, something unnecessarily fancy for this early in the morning and anyway, all my stuff is back in my room that I got locked out of because my roommate is a fucking dick and I haven’t even eaten breakfast yet-”

“You can use my textbook, it’s okay.” She passed it over to him with an amused smile.

“Thank you so much. I’m Philip, by the way.”

“Theo.”

It was then that Philip’s stomach rumbled and Theo smiled at him for a moment before reaching into her bag and pulling out a thing of Pop-Tarts.

“Here. We can share.” She offered. Philip hesitated for a moment, but then his stomach rumbled again. Theo giggled. “Come on.”

Philip took a Pop-Tart and dug into it. He practically moaned, he was so hungry. Trying to prove to his parents that he was an independent adult who definitely could feed himself and sleep on a regular basis was harder than he thought.

“Thank you so much.” He mumbled through his mouth full of Pop-Tart.

Theo giggled again. “Anytime, Philip.”

The professor called the class to order just then and Theo slid the textbook just a little farther into Philip’s lap.

The next day was much better. Philip woke up half an hour early, showered (albeit in the community shower) and dressed in the outfit he should’ve worn yesterday.

“You eat this morning?” Theo asked. How she was already in her seat and ready to start class twenty minutes before class even started Philip had no idea. He also thought it was surprising how much care she could put into her voice at this early in the morning.

“Yep!” Philip reached into his bag and pulled out a package of Pop-Tarts. Theo smiled and reached into her own bag, revealing her own Pop-Tarts.

“What flavor do you have?” Theo asked.

“Cookies and cream. You?”

“Strawberry. I’m a classic kind of girl.”

“Classic’s good, everyone likes strawberry. Here, take one of mine and we can switch. You know, to change it up.”

Theo laughed like she didn’t completely understand, but Philip took it as an ‘okay’ sign. “Alright.” She handed him one of her strawberry and he gave her one of his.

“Did you get your textbook?” Theo said with a glint of amusement in her brown eyes.

Philip pulled it out of his bag with a hint of triumph. Theo couldn’t help but laugh.

“Philip.” She shook out between bursts of laughter. “That’s the wrong textbook.”

He looked down at his textbook and realized that it was his math book, not his English one. “Oh, um, right.” He reached back into his bag to find that he’d packed every textbook except the one he actually had to use today.

“Oh my God.” Philip face-palmed himself.

Theo laughed. “It’s okay, you can share mine.”

“Oh God, thank you so much. I’m usually more put together than this-”

“Philip, it’s okay. Until you remember to bring yours you can just borrow mine.” Theo slid it over just as she’d done yesterday.

Philip looked down and smiled. “Thanks, Theo.”

“Not a problem.”

The two were silent for a moment and munched on their Pop-Tarts.

“Oh, Theo, I never got your last name . . . or your number . . . or anything, really, but your Pop-Tarts.”

Theo smiled again. Philip decided that he liked making her smile. She took a notepad from her bag (how did she have her life together?) and wrote it down. She handed the paper to Philip, whose jaw dropped when he read the last name.

“You’re that Theo?”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“I’m Philip Hamilton! We went to kindergarten together! Our dads are frenemies!” Philip couldn’t believe it, while Theo was just cracking up because she’d known who he was since the second he walked in. Though Phil thought she was laughing because his use of the word ‘frenemies’.

“That’s right! Do you still eat play-doh or was that just a one-time thing?”

Philip snickered. “Only twice.”

“Once wasn’t enough?” She raised an eyebrow.

“What can I say? I like to live dangerously.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“So, um,” he started saying after a brief pause, “what have you done since kindergarten?”

Theo laughed. “Surprisingly, not much.”

Curse Philip and his awkwardness. That is, until she continued. She talked about being moved into private school after kindergarten, moving to DC in high school and dating,

“Yeah, I moved down to DC sophomore year and dated a girl,”

Philip made a little noise here, but he wasn’t sure exactly what kind of noise it was.

“Oh, yeah, I’m pan.” She said quietly.

“Right, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, I’m really sorry, I’m actually bi, so I completely understand.”

“Really? I mean I’m not surprised or anything either, you just don’t meet a lot of gay people in private school.”

Philip started laughing and Theo couldn’t help it, she joined in. “That’s easily the most awkward conversation I’ve ever had.”

“Different topic?” Theo asked.

“Different topic.” Phil agreed.

Until class started the two talked about a wide variety of things, like what Philip did after kindergarten, how insane college was and their past relationships. Theo talked about the girl she’d dated, and Philip talked about his past girlfriend and boyfriend. He told Theo about Georges, who he’d dated his junior and senior year of high school. He’d been two years older than Philip so he was in college by the time they started dating. Georges had come over to the states to go to college but decided that for his junior and senior year he wanted to move back to France. Or at least, that had been the reason he’d given. In complete honesty, though, both of them had woken up one day and realized that there was no love left in their relationship. And so, they parted ways. Neither one was decidedly hurt in the end, but Philip was a little lost afterwards. He was still a little lost, if he was being honest.

“Do you want to hang out sometime, like to study?” Philip asked after class. Theo slung her bag over her shoulder.

“I’d like that.” She smiled. “Call me.”

When she passed by Philip he swooned at the scent of her perfume.

~~~

It was almost a week and a half before Philip finally invited Theo over to study. Or, really, to chat. Or maybe to study? Philip wasn’t completely sure. Either way, he'd spent the last half hour furiously cleaning his dorm. Thankfully his roommate was over at his friends for the day and was leaving Philip alone. He was a pretty nice guy, now that Philip thought about it. Wait, he didn't have time to think about it. Theo was supposed to be here any minute. Just one more going-over on the bed . . . and there was the knock.

“One minute!” Philip said, running a last hand over the bed he’d made twice already. He could hear Theo’s giggle through the door.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Her giggling got louder.

Philip rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. He noticed the faint tinge of blush on her face and the scent of her perfume as she walked by and sat on his bed.

“Very firm.” She said, crossing her legs and bouncing a little before laughing again.

“Leave my insanely cheap mattress alone.” Philip said and sat down next to her.

“So . . . are we studying or are we going to pretend to study?” Theo asked. Philip wasn’t completely sure how he felt about the glint in her eye.

“Depends on what you mean by ‘pretend to study’.”

Theo then looked a tad uncomfortable, like she hadn’t actually thought through what she’d said before she’d said it. “Like, talk? Or watch a movie? My mom finally convinced my dad to get Netflix.”

“Why’d it take so long?” He knew Burr could be a little weird sometimes, but Netflix? Really?  
“He doesn’t think that watching copious amounts of TV is unhealthy.” Theo supplied with an eye roll.

“Really?”

“Yep. But then my mom told him that she wanted to watch House of Cards and that was that.”  
“I think I love your mom.”

“How she ever ended up with my dad I’ll never know. They’re polar opposites, by the way, and it’s a miracle that they get along.”

“It’s the same with my parents! My mom is quiet, or maybe that’s because my dads are so loud. Or, well, just my Dad, not Papa. Though he’s pretty loud too. Actually, no, my house is just loud. I have six younger siblings.”

Theo whistled.

“Yeah, I know. I mean they’re great and I love them to death but getting one second of peace is a miracle in that house. I don’t know how my parents do it, having seven kids.”

“Well, you see, Philip, there’s a little something called the birds and the bees-”

“Theo! I’m aware of how they actually did it!”

Theo dissolved into laughter. “Just wanted to make sure you understood.”

“Thanks a lot.”

They moved onto other topics and before both of them knew it the sun was setting outside his window and Philip’s roommate shot him a text saying he’d be back in 10.

“I've gotta head back anyway, I've got an essay due.” Theo told him, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“Yeah, I'll see you later.” Philip moved to open the door for her, but she surprised him by hugging him. He was caught off guard but he wrapped his arms around her anyway. He got just a whiff of her perfume, it reminded him of lilacs, that's it, before she pulled away and practically ran through the door.

When Philip’s roommate walked through the open door about ten minutes later the first thing he did was ask why Philip was still standing by the door with the door open. Philip didn't have an answer.

The weeks passed quickly and Theo and Philip found themselves at each other’s dorms quite often. Sometimes they studied, but most of the time they sat and talked for hours, about politics or their classes and how quirky their families were. Sometimes they watched movies, since Theo had been so deprived as a child. Sure, she had a great mind and could quote an alarming amount of nineteenth-century literature but she'd never seen SpongeBob. That was more important.  
Philip really liked Theo. She was kind, and smart and had a mouth on her if provoked. But, Philip was still getting over a break-up. Or he thought he was. There was a part of him that missed Georges and his simple comfort. But there was also a part of him that wanted to date Theo. He didn’t know. So, he pushed it down and pretended it didn’t exist and kept being Theo’s friend. Just her friend.

Halloween came and went. Theo went as Daisy from the Great Gatsby and persuaded Philip to go as her Gatsby. Philip didn’t know exactly how he was roped into it but one ‘please’ from Theo and he melted. He didn’t realize it until after, but he didn’t mind.

The month of November came and passed, until there was just a day left before Thanksgiving break. Philip was walking Theo back to her dorm as they’d talked well past sunset and neither of them were comfortable with her walking alone. Better safe than sorry. They talked as they walked and found themselves at Theo’s dorm all too soon, in both of their opinions.

“So I’ll see you bright and early for English Lit?” Theo asked, turning to face him.

Philip smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

“Sure you wouldn’t.” She smiled, but Philip could tell there was something else. This wasn’t a normal goodbye by Theo standards.

She bit her lip and looked down on the ground but a moment later looked back up, right into Philip’s eyes. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, what’s up?” He probably just ruined the moment.

Theo looked a little unsettled, but thankfully continued. “Would you maybe . . . I don’t know . . . go out for coffee sometime?”

Philip was struck. By what, he wasn’t completely sure but it left a warm fuzzy feeling from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. For a quick moment there was a hint of doubt and Georges snuck into his mind but he banished it. He wouldn’t get stuck in the past. Here was Theo, though a nervous and expectant version, but Theo nonetheless. Theo was his future, he was sure of it. He’d only known her a few months but he couldn’t imagine going a day without seeing her smile.

“I’d like that.” He smiled and enveloped her in a hug. She squeezed him for just a moment before letting go.

“I’ll see you there.” She sent a wink his way and hopped up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Philip watched as she skipped back into her dorm but all he could focus on was the burning feeling in his cheek where Theo’s lips had met.

Philip walked back to his dorm in a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :D only three chapters left I'm pumped
> 
> should I watch house of cards?? I mean I love the west wing and house of cards is supposed to be similar but I feel like it’s hella serious idk


	8. Philip and Theo Go To a Coffee Shop

The Thursday after Thanksgiving was their first free day. The cold wind hit Philip particularly hard as he left his warm dorm to walk over to Theo’s. Sure, he was a born and bred New Yorker but that didn’t mean he actually liked the cold. When he made it to her dorm she was standing just inside the dorm, bundled in what looked like two coats and three scarves.

“You ready for coffee?” Philip asked.

She embraced him in a hug and said, “I’m ready for something warm.” Or, at least, that’s what Philip thought she said. It was so cold that he was sure his ears had frozen.

“Come on, it’s not far.”

“The sooner I've got hot coffee in me the better I'll feel.” Theo grumbled with her face still pressed into Phil’s coat. 

Phil laughed and wrapped his arm around her as they began walking. Thankfully for both of them the coffeehouse was just off campus, though Philip could barely feel his fingers by the time they got there. When Theo saw the brightly lit place she grabbed Philip’s hand and yelled-muffled, “Warmth!”

Philip laughed and ran after her, or rather, he was pulled right through the door. He was also sure that Theo may have cut someone in line just to get some coffee faster, but he didn't question it. 

They sat down in a corner table that was partly sheltered from the rest of the restaurant. They sipped their warm coffee and they, well to put it simply, just talked. About what, they didn't particularly care. The two just enjoyed listening to each other. They were on their third cup each by the time the wind died down outside and the pair decided that it was time to go. Both were reluctant to do so, as they had nothing but work to do when they got back to their dorms. But they were legal adults with responsibilities and so Philip paid the check and walked Theo back to her dorm. The trudge to the coffeehouse may have seemed too long in the wind but now the walk was over too fast. 

“I had a nice time.” Theo said sweetly, letting a smile creep onto her face. 

“Me too.” Philip said. That's all he could come up with, really? He was an English major, he could do better than this. 

“I really enjoyed tonight,” he started. “We should do it again sometime.” Nope, there was nothing left. At least his words were true. 

Theo nodded, her smile growing wider. “I'd like that a lot. But, I, uh, I have to get upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow?”

Phil nodded. “Yes, definitely.” He sounded too eager, judging by Theo’s giggle. 

They stood with their hands locked for a moment. Theo looked back at her building and back at Philip and before both of them knew it they were leaning in for a kiss. Their lips clashed surprisingly, since both of them didn't expect the other to reciprocate so quickly. The initial awkwardness vanished in a moment and Theo pressed her body against Philip’s. 

She was the first one to break apart. Too soon, in Philip’s opinion. “We should definitely do this again.” Theo smiled and pecked his lips one more time before heading towards her dorm. 

“See you tomorrow.” Her laugh echoed through the night air. 

“Tomorrow.” Philip breathed and walked back to his dorm, planning to tell Angie everything that had gone on. 

~~~

The pair formed a tradition of going to that coffeehouse every Thursday. They purposefully cleared their schedules just so that they could make it. Of course, they went on other dates, like the movies or museums or just out for a night on the town. In the end, though, the two preferred their coffeehouse over everything. 

However, they took to taking coffee in their dorms when finals week came. They’d usually end up in Philip’s dorm until four or five in the morning studying. Whenever one of them (usually Philip) would fall asleep the other would be the one to wake them and offer more coffee. Somehow or another, they survived and passed, but they both took a huge nap afterwards. 

Christmas came and they had a mini-argument about Theo going home with Philip for the holidays. He wanted to and she refused, because she needed to spend time with her own family. Philip backed off after she used that authoritative tone of voice on him and told him no. Besides that, Christmas went off without a hitch. Of course, in the Hamilton home Christmas is never what one might call simple but it’s lively and fun all the same. Philip only wished Theo had been there to see it, but he guessed that they hadn’t been together long enough.

For Philip’s birthday, however, at the end of January, Theo did agree to come home with him. He didn’t even suggest it to her, since he didn’t want a repeat of Christmas. She brought it up on her own and surprised him. So, when he went home that weekend he didn’t go alone. Theo had been nervous to be around so many Hamiltons, especially seeing as she’d never had any siblings and Philip had at least five. They moved around so much that Theo couldn’t get an accurate count. 

Eliza had welcomed her with open arms but both John and Alexander (partners in crime, Philip called them) teased her about her father. If Theo was her father, she’d probably take offense. But seeing as the two of them seemed to know her father’s strange, but endearing, ways it didn’t bother Theo. As soon as she made her own snide comments the Hamilton boys were guffawing and begging for more. Or, rather, Alexander was begging for more. He seemed to have a keen interest in her father and one that she was happy to satisfy. 

Theo found herself at home with the Hamiltons. She didn’t understand it, they just had a way of making her feel like she belonged from the moment she walked in the door. Angie treated her like she’d known her for years, Alex Jr was like a younger brother. Even the little ones were instantly playing and messing around with her like she was their sister. However, she thought Jamie was her favorite. From the first moment she’d walked in he’d asked her about relationship advice. What advice could she give to an eighth grader about girls? She didn’t really know. 

“Angie won’t tell me how girls work, can you help?” Jamie had asked at dinner. 

Theo laughed. “What do you need to know?”

He’d pulled a face and said, “Everything.”

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just going through puberty.” Philip had told her which earned him a faux swipe from Jamie.

“I feel sorry for the girl.” Angie teased, sending a smirk Jamie’s way.

“My child doesn’t need to date yet anyway.” Eliza piped up as she passed the plates for cake around.

“Mother, I have needs.” Jamie pressed his hand to his chest.

“You don’t need to satisfy those needs yet, son.” Alexander said from the end of the table. This earned him a light slap on the arm from Eliza.

“Alexander!”

He smiled at his wife. “Sorry, Betsey.”

John turned around and sent a wink Jamie’s way. “Don’t worry kid, I’ll teach you all there is to know about girls.”

Eliza and Alexander both glared at him before delving into their cake. 

Philip had told her that this was a normal dinner conversation for the Hamiltons, which Theo found herself enjoying just a little bit more than she should. She was sad to leave the next morning to go back to Colombia. It made her day a little better to know that Eliza was sending what remained of the cake with them, though. She told Theo that if they had their chance Alexander and John would get into it and that would not end well for anyone. Theo had laughed along with her and gratefully taken it before they headed back into the city. The first thing she asked when they got back was, “When can we go back?”

The first time Phil met Theo’s parents it was just a little bit different. Aaron Burr was a quiet man, but he was prone to intellectual conversation. Or at least, that’s what he said. Thankfully, Philip was able to stimulate a conversation that satisfied her father and even though he wasn’t completely sure Theo told him that he’d won his approval. Theo’s mom was different than what Phil expected. He expected her to be a lot like Burr, very stoic and silent. Instead, she reminded him of his own mom, though Theodosia still had Burr-ish qualities. It was a lot different from Philip’s home, but the quiet was welcome. Having three parents and seven kids didn’t make for a quiet night. It was almost unnerving for Philip, since his entire life had been loud. According to Theo, the evening went well, which was a relief because Phil’s hands were sweating the entire time. 

Spring passed and they had their first real fight. Over nothing in particular, really, it was just one of those fights where the other person has sparked something annoying with the other and it blows up in their faces. They reconciled an hour after. 

Summer came and school got out. Philip and Theo didn’t have any real plans, so they sort of just winged it. They spent part of it with the Hamiltons at their home, which Theo was now very comfortable in, and they spent part of it with the Burrs, where Philip had grown surprisingly comfortable. However, they spent most of their summer down south at the Hamilton’s beach house. It wasn’t always just them, sometimes Angie and Alex would come down for a weekend or a week and sometimes friends of Philip and Theo would come down and stay. Philip was more of a beach guy, but Theo had a habit of going out and looking around in thrift shops. Philip went along with it, and by fall there was a trinket shelf in his room of things he’d found. Angie called them nerdy, but even she went out with them once or twice. 

Fall began again and that meant school. Philip and Theo were moved into neighboring dorm buildings, which just made it easier for Theo to sneak into Philip’s room instead of sneaking halfway across campus. Although, his roommate was a shithead.

His name was George Eacker and he made a point about how Alexander Hamilton, Philip’s own father, was a menace to this country. He’d even written an essay about it, which he shared with the entire student body. 

“Don’t let this guy get to you, it’s not worth it.” Theo had begged him.

“I can’t let him slander my dad like this, Theo! Don’t you understand?”

“You think people have never insulted my dad to my face, Philip? Do you see me picking fights with them everywhere I go?”

“This is different. I have to defend my father’s honor.”

“What is this, the eighteenth century? Get your priorities straight, Philip! In the grand scheme of things this doesn’t matter and you know it!”

“My father’s reputation is important to me, Theodosia. I will not stand idly by and let this punk say shit about my father that isn’t even true!”

Theo had huffed and slammed the door in his face.

They mutually apologized the next night. They’d talked for a while and they both understood. Philip’s family meant a lot to him, and he just wanted to see good things said about them. Theo was more subdued and had never thought much of what other people had to say about her father. They tolerated it, but they still disagreed with the other.

“If it’s not too much to ask, can I walk you back?” Philip had asked afterwards.

Theo had smiled and took his hand. “Yes.”

It was a cold November night and the only light there was was that of the full moon that hung over in the sky. They walked in silence, still reeling from their conversation earlier and both still deep in thought. Philip dropped her off with a sweet kiss goodnight and a promise to see her in the morning.

Philip stuck his hands in his pockets to keep out the chill and was whistled while he walked. He heard a noise from behind him but didn’t think anything of it. Probably just an insomniac squirrel. 

The entire affair was over in less than thirty seconds. The hands pulling him back, the glint of an eye, the polished steel of the gun barrel. The loud noise in his ears. The pain in his side. The sidewalk rushing up to meet him. His last breath before the black swam over his eyes.

~~~

“Philip Hamilton, you just got shot three weeks ago, you are not leaving your room!” Theo commanded, giving him the sternest gaze she could muster.

“But I’m bored.” He pouted, tossing his textbook to the side. 

“I’m sorry, deal with it.”

“Theo . . .” He whined.

“I’ve got to get to class.” She was running around the room, gathering all her papers and things that were strewn around Philip’s room.

Philip stuck out his bottom lip. “Can I get a kiss first?”

Theo stopped what she was doing to roll her eyes. “You’re such a child.” But she kissed him anyway.

“You love me.” He smiled cockily.

Theo rolled her eyes again. “Unfortunately.” She walked to the door. “You’d better still be in bed when I get back, mister.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He gave her a salute and she closed the door behind her.

Now what was he to do? Theo wanted him to stay in bed, but that’s all he’d been doing for three weeks now. It’s not like he felt any pain in that area, he was too hopped up on painkillers to notice it. He took another look at his textbook, at least trying to make an effort. He stopped after he managed to read the same paragraph three times. With an angry sigh he put down his book and sat up. Only a dull ache, that was good. It was a little bit more difficult to get on shoes and a jacket, but he managed. After making sure he had his wallet and keys on him he walked out of his dorm room and headed towards the nearest pastry place. He could go out and have a snack and get back without Theo ever knowing, right?

He walked, or rather, hobbled in some spots, down to the pastry place on the corner. He ordered a regular coffee, one cream, five sugars along with a doughnut and went to go sit down in the corner. 

He looked down at his phone for a while but lost interest and started looking around the shop. It wasn’t very full, since a lot of classes were in session at this hour. It was just him, the clerk, two freshmen and a girl with curly hair sitting on her computer. The freshmen were rather interesting, he had to admit, but it was the curly-haired girl who caught his attention. She seemed familiar to him, like they’d bumped into each other at the supermarket once or she was in a dream of his.

After about fifteen minutes, it became too much for him. He grabbed his coffee and stood up, moving to a table so that he could see the girl’s face. It wasn’t creepy. 

Trying to be discreet, he sat down and opened up his phone. Every few tweets he tried to get a look, but her hair was covering her face. He’d chosen the wrong vantage point. 

Another ten minutes passed and he decided that he’d had enough. He either needed to make a move or go back to his dorm, and he wasn’t quite ready to go back to sitting down all day yet. 

He took in a deep breath, trying to decide what to do. Before he had actually decided his feet were moving steadily towards the girl. 

She didn’t notice him until he was almost on her and it was only then that she took her earbuds out and gazed up at him. The look on her face faded from annoyance to confusion to realization and Philip realized he must look the same.

Was this real? Was this really her?

“Philip?” The voice asked, just as smooth as he remembered.

“Lucy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :D
> 
> sorry not sorry for the mini cliffhanger (but did u get my in the heights reference earlier???)
> 
> i skimmed over philip getting shot bc i didn't want to make this chapter that long and i'm going to touch that in a one-shot somewhere down the road where i can elaborate
> 
> also this is a tad late but i watched civil war last night and i just did not have time (don't tell anyone but winter soldier is better)


	9. Philip and Theo Bump Into An Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Philip.”
> 
> “Lucy.”
> 
> “Four years and you’re still insufferable, you know that?”

“Oh my God, is it really you?” Philip couldn’t believe his eyes. He hadn’t seen Lucy since . . . his sophomore year of high school?

“Holy shit, Philip!” She stood up to hug him and he wrapped her arms around her. She still felt the same, surprisingly, even though they’d both grown since sophomore year. Or at least, he hoped they’d grown. Oh, God, why was he getting off track.

“It’s so good to see you! But I thought you moved down to DC? What are you doing in New York?” Lucy gestured for Philip to take a seat and he sat down. He ignored the slight twinge of pain in his side.

Lucy sighed just a little, like she was trying to hide it. Philip pretended not to notice. “Yeah, I moved down to DC to live with my older brother and sister after . . . well, you know.” Philip nodded. He didn’t like to think about that day. “I went to a private school and I’m not going to lie, I started dating again just a few months after you.”

Philip feigned shock, but he’d started dating Georges at the start of his junior year.

“Looks like it took you a long time to get over me.” Lucy laughed at his expression.

“Oh, but Lucy, you shattered my heart. The days were gray without you, and the nights were full of dread.” Philip said dramatically. It was only a little bit true.

Lucy laughed. “Ever the poet, I see. Is that what you’re majoring in?”

“English Lit, the bane of my existence. You?”

“PoliSci, believe it or not. I moved from UVA to Colombia this semester.”

“You’re going to become a lawyer?”

Lucy shrugged. “Yeah, why not. And you’re going to be a writer?”

“Planning on it, yeah. I’m still thinking about it but I think I’m going to become an English teacher.”

“I can tell you’ve matured. You’ve matured so much you’ve become an old man.”

Philip rolled his eyes. “Leave me and my dusty century-old poems alone.”

Lucy laughed again. “So, tell me Philip, what have you been up to besides poems?”

He stroked his chin. “Well, you see, I dated a little, graduated high school, came to Colombia because my dad could pull some strings, you know, and then I got shot and now I’ve run into you.”

“You got shot? What the fuck?”

“It’s not a big deal-”

“Philip, you got fucking shot! Of course that’s a big deal!”

“Yeah, but I’m not dead.”

“Who did it? I’m gonna murder them-”

“Lucy, relax. I don’t know who did it, they’re still investigating it. But, no real harm done.”

“ _ Philip _ .”

“ _ Lucy. _ ”

“Four years and you’re still insufferable, you know that?”

Philip beamed. “I know. Back to a conversation that’s actually important-” Lucy rolled her eyes, “-why’d you move back up here?”

“This is an important conversation? Okay, I moved back up here because DC just felt . . . wrong. I always liked New York better. Plus, UVA sucks.”

“Didn’t one of your ancestors found that school?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Sadly, yeah.” Philip chuckled and she continued, “I walked down the halls and everyone was like ‘she pulled strings to get in here cause she’s a Jefferson’ and it’s kind of a shitty school.”

“Yeah, that sucks. Colombia’s way better.”

“You know, except for the apparent crime.”

Philip rolled his eyes. “I’m  _ fine _ .” He felt a buzz in his pocket at that moment and pulled it out. It was a text from Theo.

_ pop-tart: you better still be in your room _

_ mister poetry man: yep definitely _

_ pop-tart: you’re not in your room are you _

_ mister poetry man: nope definitely _

_ pop-tart: PHILIP _

_ mister poetry man: if it helps i’m with an old friend _

“Is that your girlfriend?” Lucy asked with a hint of amusement.

“Yep. She’s mad at me.” Even Philip had an amused look on his face.

“Why?”

“She wanted me to stay in bed, doctor’s orders and all that but I wanted coffee that wasn’t from the dorm machine.”

“Philip!”

“Ah, come on, I feel fine.”

Lucy side-eyed him but said, “It’s alright, I understand. I probably would’ve done the same thing.”

Philip smiled. “Thanks."

“You didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend. Come on, spill.”

Philip smiled again, “She’s great honestly, even if she worries a little bit too much. We’ve been dating for over a year at this point and she’s just . . . she’s amazing.”

“Sounds like quite a girl you got there, if you can use those describing words.” If Lucy was bitter she didn’t show it. “Has she got a name?”

He laughed. “I forgot that part. Her name’s Theo.”

“Theo Burr?” It couldn’t be.

Philip raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“You’re not going to believe this.” Lucy let out a half-laugh and ran her hands over her face.

“What?”

“So after I moved to DC and I went to private school, guess who I dated.”

Philip’s mouth fell open. “No way.”

“Yes way.”

“You and Theo?”

“Uh-huh. Small world, am I right?”

“Too damn right. Holy shit. How long were you guys together?”

“About a year. She moved back up here, though.”

“I gotta tell her!”

“What, no! I don’t want to bother her.”

“Lucy, shush, I’m telling her.”

_ pop-tart: IT DOES NOT HELP _

_ pop-tart: YOU SHOULD BE IN BED _

_ pop-tart: PHILIP _

_ mister poetry man: babe you’ll never guess who my old friend is _

_ pop-tart: PHILIP I SWEAR TO GOD _

_ mister poetry man: babe come down to the coffeehouse on the corner come see who my old friend is _

_ pop-tart: if I come down there will you go back to your room _

_ mister poetry man: maybe _

_ pop-tart: okay fine I’m on my way _

“Phil, it’s really not a good idea for her to come down here.” Lucy ran a nervous hand through her hair and looked around.

“It’ll be fine. It’s not like you ended on bad terms or anything, right?”

Lucy was silent.

“Oh.” Philip looked down at his lap. “Well then. I probably didn’t do a good thing then, did I?”

Lucy shook her head slightly.

“Your break-up couldn’t have been that bad, right?” Philip tried to lighten the situation. “I mean, it’s not like she hates you?”

Lucy shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Huh. I mean, she probably doesn’t hate you.”

“She hasn’t mentioned me since you’ve known each other.”

Lucy had a point. “Not by name, but she mentioned when we first met that she dated a girl in high school.”

“That’s it?”

“There’s been a couple others, but that’s about it.”

The conversation had definitely taken a turn and now the two faded into uncomfortable silence. The moment of truth would arrive when Theo did. Thankfully she did, about ten minutes later. Philip beckoned her over, hoping to end the awkward moment. Lucy shrunk into her hoodie.

He soon realized that beckoning her over maybe wasn’t the best idea, because she looked mad.

She didn’t just look mad, she  _ was mad _ .

“Philip Hamilton, why on earth did you leave your dorm?” She said angrily, setting her hands on her hips.

“We went over this already.”

“Yes, but now I get to say it to your face.”

“That’s great and all, but there’s kind of someone here. Raincheck?”

Theo sighed. “When we get back to your dorm, you’re going to lay down and I’m going to yell at you.”

“Fair enough. Now, come on, pay attention to this other person.”

Theo rolled her eyes at Philip and then turned to Lucy. Her face was still covered and so Theo said, “Hey, I’m Theo, sorry about that, my boyfriend is kind of- oh my God, Lucy?”

Lucy tucked the last stray hair behind her ear and looked up at Theo. “Hey.” She said quietly.

“Is it really you?”

The corner of Lucy’s lip rose just a little, but her eyebrows were still knit together. “In the flesh.”

Theo saw the plain worry on Lucy’s face, and she knew everything that was running through her mind. She expected Theo to blow up at her about those last four days, about her disappearance. And honestly? Theo wanted to get mad. She wanted to scream at Lucy until her voice was gone, but she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t because there was a part of her that was still in love with her. If it hadn’t been for Philip, Theo would still be pining over her.

Now Lucy was in front of her for the first time in more than two years and all she wanted to do was hug her and never let go.

“It’s been too long.” Theo extended her arms and Lucy practically leapt into them.

She still felt the same, even though it’d been so long. Her hair was still everywhere, tickling Theo’s cheeks and arms. She still fit perfectly into the crook of Lucy’s arms.

“Not to break up your moment, but this is really strange.” Philip interrupted.

“Babe?” Theo turned to smile painfully at him.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and drink your coffee.”

“Okay.”

A moment later the two broke apart and sat down. Philip sipped his coffee and watched with interest while the two talked.

“What happened to you?” Theo asked first.

“I didn’t know how to talk to you.” Lucy said, ashamed.

When Theo stayed silent, Lucy continued. “It was right after that fight and I was stupid back then, hell, I’m still stupid, and I wasn’t in the right state of mind.”

“You’re not stupid.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

All three were quiet for a minute, with the only sound in the place being the freshmen talking in the corner.

Lucy glanced down at her phone. “Shit, I’ve gotta go.”

“Already?” Philip and Theo said in unison.

“My next class is in five minutes, I’ve gotta run.” Lucy shoved her computer in her bag as fast as she physically could.

“Wait!” Theo said, and that stopped Lucy in her tracks. “Let me get your number?”

Lucy smiled and grabbed a napkin. “You got a pen?”

Philip dug one out of his pockets and tossed it at her. In three seconds flat she wrote her number and left it on the table. “Call me.” She winked, which sent the two of them laughing. Though, when she left the two didn’t exactly know which one she’d winked at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :D just one more chapter after this 
> 
> i lowkey made a something rotten ref because i'm sad and listen to that musical on repeat whoops


	10. Philip and Theo and Lucy Share a Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite what the title implies there are no sexy times in this chapter. sorry to disappoint lmao

“Hey Theo.”

“You’re supposed to be asleep, Phil.”

“But I’ve got stuff on my mind.”

“Your way with words continues to amaze me.”

“Let me rephrase it: I’ve got important stuff on my mind.”

Theo was silent for a moment, and cuddled just a little bit more into his side.

“Lucy?”

“Yeah.”

Both were silent.

“Are you over her?” Theo asked.

“I think the more important question is are you over her?”

“I wouldn’t leave you for her, if that’s what you’re asking.” She wouldn’t do that to him, she was better than that.

“I know you wouldn’t. But are you over her?”

When she spoke, it was a whisper. “No.”

“You love her?”

This pause was the longest.

When she spoke this time, it was quieter. “Yeah.”

Another pause before, “But I love you.”

Philip smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head. “That’s okay.”

Theo rolled over to face him now, resting her arm on his waist. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Another kiss, this time to her forehead. “I think I have a plan.”

~~~

Philip usually went home every other weekend or so, and he usually did this with Theo. This weekend, however, he went alone. He gave her the excuse that he had to do something boring, like household chores. He knew he had to get better at telling white lies, but she’d seemed to accept it. Or, at the very least, she’d laughed and didn’t ask questions.

So, Friday night he packed a bag, kissed Theo and took the subway home.

The first one he saw when he stepped into the house was little two-year-old Beth, who was crouched by the couch playing with her toys. She spotted Philip as soon as he walked in the door and opened her mouth to shout at him but she shushed her quickly and scooped her into his arms.

“Do you know where Mama or Papa or Daddy is, kid?” He asked, looking around at the empty room.

Beth shrugged and whispered loudly, “They’re hiding.”

Philip smiled. “Oh, is that what they’re doing? You wanna help me find ‘em?”

Beth’s mouth opened in excitement. “Yes!”

“Come on, then.” He set her down and she sprinted off towards the back of the house. Philip laughed and rushed after her. Beth waddled through different rooms in the house, first going through the empty kitchen and dining room, which was followed by her running into the den.

“‘Lip, look! I have founds Jamie!” Beth pointed to where his thirteen-year-old brother was playing one of his video games. He didn't seem to notice that Philip was home, but he definitely noticed Beth climbing onto his lap and tearing off his headset.

“Shit, Beth, you know you're not supposed to do that!” Jamie shoved her off a little roughly.

“What if Mom heard you swearing like that?” Philip said from the doorway. Maybe he was evil, but he loved the look of fear that crawled over Jamie’s face.

“You're not gonna tell her, are you?” He laughed and scooped up Beth into his arms.

Philip smiled and turned to his little sister. “What do you think, little B? Should we tell on him?”

Beth nodded firmly. “He mean to me.”

“Philiiiiip.” He dragged out the word.

“I think that if he says he’s sorry Mom doesn’t have to know. Deal?”

Beth nodded and turned to Jamie, saying sassily. “Now if you say you’we sowwy I won’t tell Mommy.”

“You can’t honestly expect me to go through with this, Phil. She’s two!” Jamie protested and Beth responded by putting her chubby little hands on her hips.

“Oh, I think she does, James.”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, kid.” It was almost sincere, but Beth accepted it.

“Thanks, big bwother! Come on, ‘Lip, we gotta find Mommy.”

“Last I heard she was in her study.” Jamie supplied and Philip shot him a thumbs-up before he was following Beth out of the room.

“Study!” B shouted and started running. Philip walked after her and ran into Angie, who just about nearly dropped her mug.

She stood there in shock for a moment and Philip just smiled.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you I’m coming home?” He smirked.

She slapped his arm. “You asshole.” He pulled his arm back and rubbed it.

“Angie, you wound me.”

“You’re supposed to tell me these things, fucker.”

“It was kind of short notice.”

“You’re literally the worst and you’re taking me to IHOP tonight.”

“Deal. But I’ve gotta talk to Mom, Dad and Papa first.”

“Did I hear someone’s going to IHOP?” Alex Jr’s voice sounded from the stairs.

“Ooh, can I come too?” Alex’s girlfriend, Lizzie, followed.

“You can all come if someone tells me where our parents are!”

“I’m right here, kid.” Papa said from behind him.

Philip spun around. “Thank God. I need to talk to you and Mom and Dad.”

Papa looked worried but Philip let out a small smile. “Nothing big, don’t stress.”

“We’re still going to IHOP right?” Alex had now come downstairs, hand-in-hand with Lizzie.  
Philip rolled his eyes. “You paying?”

“Oh shi-shoot no.” Papa gave him a faux-disappointed look.

“Don’t let your mother catch you saying that.” He warned, but let it go.

“C’mon,” he beckoned Philip and he followed. Papa gathered up his mom and dad and they all met in Eliza’s study, mostly because Dad’s was a mess.

“What did you need to talk to us about?” Now that they were all gathered around him, the words died on his tongue.

“Philip? Everything okay?” Mom asked, placing a hand on his.

“Yeah . . . I mean, I guess so.”

“What’s happened?” Dad asked.

Out with it, he supposed. “I ran into Lucy.”

“The Jefferson girl?” Bad memories ran over the faces of all three of them, especially Dad.  
“Yeah. I mean, that part was okay. We had a good time catching up and everything. She’s majoring in PoliSci, would you believe it?”

“What part wasn’t okay?” Mom asked, concern plain on her features.

“So, um, Lucy dated Theo in high school.”

“Really?” Papa asked.

“What a coincidence.” Dad continued.

“Both of you shush.” Eliza told them, then turned to her son. “Why would that matter?”

“Well, um, this is kinda awkward, but Theo still has feelings for Lucy and so do I.”  
Surprisingly, all three were quiet.

“And you wanted to come talk to us because you want to try polyamory.” Dad deducted. Phil nodded.

“Have you talked about it with Theo?” Papa asked.

“No, not really. She just told me she still had feelings for her. I don’t know what to do, because I want to make Theo happy but Lucy should be happy too. I’m spinning in circles over here, I’m so confused.”

“What would make you happy?” Mom asked, staring him straight in the eye.

There wasn’t a moment’s hesitation. “To be with both of them.”

“Then what did you come to us for?” Dad said.

“I don’t know how to approach them with it though. That’s the thing.”

“Ask Theo about it first and make sure she’s comfortable-” Mom began,

“And then both of you talk to Lucy about it and make sure she’s alright with it.” Papa finished.

“That sounds way too simple.” Philip broke the tension with a small laugh.

“It is simple, son. Try not to overthink it.” Dad told him.

“That’s rich coming from you, Pops.”

“Don’t push it.” He said vaguely seriously, but there was that glint in his eye.

Philip took a deep breath. “Okay. It’ll probably end up okay.”

“Until Burr and Jefferson realizing both of their daughters are dating each other and a Hamilton.” Dad said and had to downright stop himself from bursting into laughter.

“Alexander! We had this conversation!” Mom told him.

“What? I’m not judging.”

“Alex.” Papa stressed.

“Looks like it’s time for me to take the kiddos to IHOP.” Philip said a quick goodbye and ducked out of the room. He wasn’t completely sure if his parents noticed his absence, but either way, he ended up with pancakes.

~~~

He actually went back to his dorm room on Sunday morning instead of that night, because it was weighing too heavily on his mind. Seeing his parents being like that and happy only made him want that more and he’d been driving himself insane trying to find the right words.

“I thought you weren’t coming back until tonight?” Theo asked as he stepped into her dorm room. Thankfully, her roommate was gone for the weekend.

“I wasn’t, but we needed to talk.” Philip gestured towards the bed and she nodded.

“About Lucy?”

“Yeah.”

The two sat in silence for a minute. Even though Philip had been planning this conversation for a day and a half, the words fell dry on his tongue.

“It’s okay, Phil.” She coaxed, sending him a small smile.

He took a deep breath. “So I know that you’re still into Lucy, and that’s perfectly okay because I am too.” Theo’s eyes perked up here and Philip continued. “I was thinking it over a lot and I wanted to ask you, I mean, I kind of wanted your opinion on bringing her into our relationship.”

Theo was silent. Every second of silence sent daggers through him.

“I think that’s a good idea.” She said it quietly, but her voice was sure.

“You’re serious?” He didn’t believe it.

“Yeah. I think it could work. I mean, we’ve all dated each other and technically none of us ever officially broke up.”

“That’s true.” Philip nodded. They hadn’t broken up of their own accord in either situation, it’s just that something had come between them.

“You wanna call her?” Theo asked.

“I was hoping you would, to be honest.”

“Oh God, this is off to a great start. Give me your phone, we’ll do it on speaker.”

Philip handed over his phone. Theo had figured out the password a long time ago (the year his parents got married) and within moments Lucy’s phone was ringing.

“Hello?” Her voice came through crystal clear and for some reason dread filled Philip. He didn’t know how this was going to end, and it scared him. He wanted Lucy in his life, he always had but he also wanted Theo. He wanted them both, even if that was a little selfish of him. If this didn’t work out, he didn’t know how everything would end up.

“Hey, it’s Theo. Philip’s here too, by the way.”

“Oh, okay. Neat. What’s up?”

“We were, um, we were wondering if you could come to my dorm? Whenever you’re free?”

“It’s Sunday, I think it’d be impressive if I was busy. I’ll come down there now, if you want me to?” Lucy said. Her voice sounded as unsure as Philip felt.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Theo smiled and gave her her dorm room.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Theo was quick to answer it and let Lucy in. Damn, Philip thought, she looked great. Theo always looked great too, but Lucy was different. Theo was a little more on the preppy side, but he loved her for it. Lucy had always been a little rougher around the edges and it was apparent in her style. She’d come down wearing a loose band tee and a pair of sweatpants. Theo, on the other hand, was dressed in dark green jeans that matched well with her loose white blouse. Philp was pretty sure she hadn’t even gone anywhere today.

“What’s up?” She tried to cover it up, but both Philip and Theo noticed her southern accent slipping through. There were so many details about Lucy that both of them had forgotten.

“We, um, we wanted to talk to you about some stuff.”

“Ooh, you’ve got me worried now. Can I sit?”

“Oh, yeah, go ahead.” Lucy sat down on the bed opposite Philip, while Theo was still seated at her desk.

“We, me and Philip that is, had some things to say but I don’t know if we know exactly how to tell you.”

Lucy looked down for a minute, all easiness gone from her face. “You want me to stay away from you guys. No, it’s okay,” she said once Theo tried to interrupt, “seriously, I understand.”

“Lucy.” Philip said.

“I didn’t mean to infringe on you guys.”

“Lucy.”

“I would hate to-”

“Damn, Lucy, we brought you here to tell you we want to date you!” Philip stood. Lucy’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“You’re serious?”

“If you want to.” Theo nodded.

“I’ve gotta admit, I’ve been asked out in better ways than this,” Lucy joked, “but I don’t think there’s any two people on this planet who I’d rather be with.”

She stood up then and both of them fell into her arms. She hugged them back, and felt at peace.  
Philip pulled apart a moment later and said, “So I originally planned to re-ask you out during movie night, like I planned out movies and everything, so did you want to do that?”

“Depends on what movies you got.” The corner of Lucy’s lip turned up.

“Literally every John Hughes film.”

“It’s getting ridiculous.” Theo backed up.

“How could I resist?” Lucy smiled and after they got the snacks and a two-liter of Coke they all snuggled into Theo’s bed, crowded around her laptop.

Six hours later the end credits of Ferris Bueller were running and Lucy had ended up sandwiched between a now-asleep Phil and Theo. Phil’s arm was draped across her waist and was just barely touching Theo while Theo’s head was resting on her shoulder.

Lucy kissed both of their heads and wondered what the hell she’d just gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon that eliza tells all her children not to swear b/c it's bad but the moment she's alone with her SOs she starts cursing like a sailor
> 
> also thank you for reading :D i'm so happy and yet so sad to be finally done with this part. it's been a blast tbh i lobe these gay nerds
> 
> in other one-shots in this 'verse i'll go more into what it was like before and after philip/lucy's first relationship and the same for theo/lucy and down the road a bit i'll write something that's basically a continuation of this. i've got a lot of ideas in the works i just gotta sort them out ya feel???
> 
> either way i seriously adore you guys and hope to see you next time


End file.
